


But Who Saves You

by felicityollies



Series: follower appreciation [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, F/M, Speed Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Nora brings William back to the past with only one goal: to save his parents.





	But Who Saves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> this is so sad i'm so sorry

William slid off of Nora’s back, wobbling on his legs as he did so.

“Thank god, you are so heavy and that was way too awkward.”

Will immediately threw up behind some bushes.

“Now it’s even more awkward.”

He lost whatever he had in his stomach and spit into the grass. “Yeah, well, speed force doesn’t agree with me apparently.” He wiped his mouth and righted himself.

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Nora muttered.

“This was my idea.”

She hmphed and crossed her arms. “It was our idea. Something is going to happen to your parents and without them…. without them, everyone else is in trouble.”

William nodded. He didn’t know why someone hadn’t noticed this blip in the timeline before. It was like a snowball effect. Oliver and Felicity start it all. They… he couldn’t even think it let alone say it. Losing them was one of the hardest things he had ever been through. After his mother on Lian Yu, losing them was an unimaginable pain. Without their leadership, Star City was in shambles.

Without the Green Arrow and Overwatch villains began to rise.

Without Oliver and Felicity other heroes began to go missing.

At first it seemed like coincidence. Barry went missing in a battle against Reverse-Flash. Wild Dog went out into the Glades on what seemed like an average case, but never came back. Mr. Terrific traveled to Tokyo in search of new tech ideas; no one heard anything after the plane landed. They simply vanished.

It continued to happen. Hawkgirl, The Atom, Batwoman, all gone. The fear among the heroes was palpable, but something had to be done.

If Oliver was there, he might be able to pull everyone together. He might bring them all into a team again.

If Felicity were there she might be able to find them. No one’s programs were better than hers.

Together they were unbelievable.

“C’mon, let’s go find your parents.”

William nodded again.

* * *

“This is a bad plan.” William stood outside of his old apartment.

“We don’t have another plan.” Nora raised her hand to knock on the door for a third time.

He pulled her hand away from the door again. “What if they don’t believe us?”

“Are you afraid to go in there?” She stared at him.

William hadn’t seen his parents in years. The future he came from was a disaster. So much fear and anger. He wanted to see them again, but maybe he was afraid. His heart might not be able to take it if he and Nora didn’t succeed in their plan.

He startled at the sound of knocking.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Getting this over with!”

“Hello?” Oliver opened the door slowly.

William froze.

“Oliver Queen?” Nora asked.

“Yes.” Oliver’s gaze flicked back and forth between them.

He looked the same as William remembered.

“Dad who’s at the door?” his younger self called from inside.

“I’m about to find out.”

“I’m Nora West-Allen and this is your son William. We came from the future.” Nora said it as casual as one would discuss the weather.

Oliver stared at them for a long moment.

Sixteen-year-old Will peeked his head around his father’s arm. “You’re not Zoe,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Why don’t you wait on the front step for her while your mother and I talk to our guests,” Oliver said.

“Alright. We’re going to the mall to hang out. I’ll be back for dinner.” With that, his younger self slipped past him and Nora.

“Get inside,” Oliver demanded. “Felicity!”

“I’m coming!”

When William saw Felicity his heart stuttered in his chest. God, he missed both of them so much. She stopped in the middle of the living room and stared at him.

“You were sixteen just a second ago,” she finally said.

He cracked a smile.

“This cannot be good.” She gestured at both of them.

“Nora West-Allen,” Nora waved at Felicity. “And no we don’t have any good news from the future.”

* * *

Felicity grabbed onto Oliver’s hand as William and Nora told them of their future.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

He never wanted to see his parents like this. They held each other as if the other were the only thing anchoring them to this world.

“When does it happen?” Oliver asked, keeping his eyes on his wife.

“Today.” Nora said.

As if on cue, the door blew completely off its hinges. A gust of wind came through and along with it, Reverse-Flash.

Everyone came to their feet.

“Aren’t you in the wrong city?” Felicity snapped.

“Just came to fix a fight I have planned.”

Suddenly, he was across the room, grabbing Felicity’s throat.

“No!” Oliver grabbed a gun tapped under table.

William had one out from an inner holster.

“You bastard!” Nora screamed, slamming into him with all her strength.

Reverse-Flash dropped Felicity, but in quick anger he smacked Nora in the stomach, flinging her into a wall. Everything was happening so quickly, William could barely keep up.

“Don’t think you can sneak up on me, little arrow,” the villain hissed as he grabbed onto Oliver. With a vibrating hand, he neared Oliver’s chest.

William screamed, firing the gun. The bullet whizzed out of the gun and hit Reverse-Flash in the shoulder. William was more than a little amazed he had actually hit a speedster, but the amazement didn’t last for long.

“You two aren’t supposed to be here.” Reverse-Flash had William pinned to the ground.

That vibrating hand slid into his chest. William’s breath caught in his throat. The pain was tight and extreme. He could feel the man squeezing his heart. But it was the distraction everyone else needed.

Through blurred vision, William could see Oliver fire a round of bullets into Reverse-Flash. His hand slid out of his body and he slumped to the side. Dead and bleeding out on the floor.

William couldn’t breathe. Tears rolled down his temples.

“Will!” Felicity screamed.

“I’m j-just glad y-you’re safe,” he wheezed, “b-but do me a f-favor?”

They nodded.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Never. Never we’ll never leave you,” Felicity cried.

Oliver grabbed onto his hand as William closed his eyes and the last breath left his body. His body did not belong in that world, in that timeline, and faded before them.

Nora would be able to go back to her own time to find her father, her aunt, and uncle and all their friends alive and well. But she would have one less cousin


End file.
